


The End is Where We Start From

by justanotherkimnextdoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherkimnextdoor/pseuds/justanotherkimnextdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their beginning. And, if not ideal, it was perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End is Where We Start From

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from ff.net. I've found that (in general) there is a stronger desire for Dean/Lisa fic here on AO3 than exists over there.

For the first week, she didn't make him do anything. She held him all night, though he refused to sleep, and then let him snore all day when he inevitably crashed around five in the morning. She let him watch TV, though she and he were perfectly aware he only stared at the screen. She made him food he only picked at and didn't say anything when she threw the scraps away. She cleaned the bird droppings off of the Impala that he hadn't touched in days before he ever got a chance to see the mess. She let him get drunk on the third day and had the smell from the hangover gone before Ben got home. She had a fresh pair of clothes laid out for him whenever he found the strength to take a shower.

But he had to start somewhere.

So then it was _please cut back on the beer, Ben's old enough to realize and it's a depressant_ and _I know, Lise_. And then it was two slices of pizza, crust included, and half of a third. It was rubbing his back and _you need sleep, I'll wake you if something happens, I promise, I promise, you won't have a nightmare_ and a drowsy _okay_. It was asking him to switch the clothes to the dryer and maybe fold them when they were done. It was him putting on jeans and picking up the milk while she got the eggs. It was playing a video game with Ben before bed. It was cleaning the guns and putting the Impala in the garage. It was their first fight over what channel to watch, their first night out, their first time picking Ben up together. It was the first time he burnt morning breakfast, the first time he surprised her with flowers, the first time he held her instead of the other way around.

It was their beginning.  And, if not ideal, it was perfect.


End file.
